Debbie Berwick
All info was provided Debbie Berwick at Phil of the Future Wiki 'Deborah Hortence "Debbie" Berwick'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0031368/ (portrayed by Kay Panabakerhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0659048/) is the complete opposite of Pim and she has a very happy attitude towards life. She hardly ever gets mad and is very nice. Debbie also considers Pim to be her best friend. Because of this Pim likes to take advantage of Debbie's good-natured personality. She doesn't like raisins or chihuahuas or naughty nibblers. She lives with her grandma and her curfew is 6:00 pm. Debbie also teaches a yoga class. Her other friends are Neckbrace Lana and Silent Judy. Debbie used to date Bradley until Pim broke them up by changing Debbie's personality but Debbie went back to normal. Debbie enjoys singing and is in the school band. It was revealed that she can hold a note for a very long time. She is written out of the show in season 2. It was revealed in the Halloween special that she was an evil "happy" cyborg from the future that could only do good and was always happy, until finally snapping and attempting to "nicely" conquer the world through mind-controlling cupcakes. At the episode's conclusion, Phil was forced to melt her. Appearances Deborah Hortence Berwick was Pim Diffy's enemy as she was "perfect" and Pim despised that. It was found out that Debbie Berwick was living with her aunt and six cats, her cerfew was 6 o-clock and she can hold a note for a long time. In the episode, 'Halloween,' it was revealed that she is one of the Sugar and Spice 800 cyborgs from the future. They were supposed to be "super sweet and giving and make the world a better place," but something had malfunctioned. Over time, they would become crazier and crazier, until their sweetness turned into evil. Apparently, the cyborgs had a problem of overheating, due to their evilness. They were all then sent to the 21st century. It was also revealed that the two things that got her mad were "naughty nibblers" and chihuahuas. Debbie is played by Kay Panabaker, who is the sister of former DCOM stalemate Danielle Panabaker, and currently stars as Daphne Powell in the ABC adventure series "No Ordinary Family." Episode Appearances Season One *You Say Toe-Mato *Unification Day *Meet the Curtis *Tanner *Pheromonally Yours *Future Tutor *Your Cheatin' Heart *Doggie Day-Care *We'll Fix It in Editing *Halloween *Neander-Phil *Corner Pocket *Team Diffy Trivia *She was born either 1991 or 1992. Gallery You Say Toe-Mato (1).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (2).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (3).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (4).jpg Future Tutor (20).jpg Future Tutor (21).jpg Future Tutor (28).jpg Future Tutor (30).jpg Future Tutor (33).jpg Meet the Curtis (4).jpg Meet the Curtis (6).jpg Meet the Curtis (7).jpg Meet the Curtis (8).jpg Meet the Curtis (11).jpg Pheremonally Yours (10).jpg Pheremonally Yours (11).jpg Pheremonally Yours (12).jpg Pheremonally Yours (14).jpg Kay Panabaker as Debbie.jpg Pheremonally Yours (23).jpg Pheremonally Yours (24).jpg References Category:Phil of the Future Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Live-Action Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Living characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolteachers Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Disney Channel characters